Slave Trade
by tiffyhatake
Summary: All throughout his life, Sasuke was his own brother's sex slave, well until Kisame comes along anyways, now Sasuke has the job of breaking Naruto, a loud, tan, enthusiastic boy with much potential. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Love is such a piece of bullshit I'm serious. There is no such thing as love only lust. I will be the last person to say there isn't any lust in the world because I know there is, blood lust, lust for money, sex, etc. But love; I don't believe there is such a thing.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have worked in my brother's harem since he killed my whole family. There I became my brother's personal bitch. Even after all that has happened; I still can't hate my brother.

Maybe it's because I've grown addicted to the feel and size of his cock inside me. He is the biggest person I know and taking it up the ass several times a day can make you need it. Once I angered him and he rapped me hard. I loved the way he hurt me; so I kept doing bad things until he gave up and just stopped touching me for almost a whole week. Having him close but not doing anything. You can imagine the hell I went through.

I was so used to him fucking me at least three times a day that I broke down by the end of that week pretty much begging him to take me and take me hard. What can I say, I love the pain.

"Little brother, what are thinking so deeply about?" Itachi had just walked in from his 'work'. Usually this was the time of day where he liked to unwind and fuck me into the mattress.

"Just how I'm going to be screaming for you in a few minutes." I breathed standing up and walking over to Itachi. I almost hated myself for whoring up to Itachi like I did, but I was numb from doing it for so many years.

I knew if I didn't try to at least give a half way attempt at seduction I wouldn't get food. I was given one meal a day after Itachi's afternoon screw; how much I got depended on how good I was. So that was why I was walking up to Itachi sliding my hand down his back and kissing his neck. I moved my head to lick his ear the way I knew he liked it.

"Mm… You have no idea how much I would love to do so, but I have business to attend."

"Oh, Itachi-sama, you can take fifteen minutes for your own physical satisfaction. You work so hard all day long for other peoples pleasure it upsets me when you don't take time for your own." Of course it upset me. My body was being thrown off the schedule it had gotten use to. It's sort of like when you ride a bike every day for a year and then the one day you can't ride it, you have the strongest urge to start peddling.

"I truly am sorry, little brother, but I can not spare 15 minutes today. Though I have some things that I would like for you to do while I'm out. I want you to set up the video camera for me and use the box on yourself; use everything in it. Once you are finished you may go get your food; then I want you to strap yourself into the invention room and wait for me. I will be sure to take much more than fifteen minutes tonight to make up for the time lost this afternoon." I nodded and bowed as Itachi walked out of the room.

Oh great the box. The box was just that, a box, but the box was filled with all type of toys that Itachi had bought just for me. I set up the video camera and laid on the bed; taking a large egg shaped vibrate dildo and shoving it in my ass. I gasped in pleasurable pain from the initial entry, but knew better

than to wait until it was comfortable; Itachi didn't like that.

I started to pull the string that was attached to it out of my ass and then push it back in. The egg was one of my favorites it was large and vibrated, and well what else is there? I went through the box in about two hours tired, but not completely satisfied. Toys were fun but they were never as great as the real thing; period.

I cleaned up, put away the toy box and the camera, then went down to the café that adjoined the harem. There were prostitutes flirting with old men and man-whores beefing it up with perverted guys that would pretty much screw anything that had a hole. The bad thing was that more than half of these men were married. Hell, some of their wives came here at the same time they did and they didn't even care.

I watched the prostitutes impale themselfs on mens cock while I waited for my dinner. It was totally okay here to have sex in front of everyone else, actually Itachi recommended it. He said it made other customers want to get it on at the dinner table.

By the time I was done getting my order, Kiba, Kiba's lover Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji were all bouncing in mens laps.

Kakashi, who was a longtime friend of Itachi's, had Iruka going at it in his lap. I think Kakashi had fallen in love with Iruka, but was afraid to admit it because a) Itachi wouldn't let Kakashi be near Iruka anymore and b) Iruka could not return Kakashi's feelings even though I was fairly sure that he did.

I looked around and saw Gaara, who was a customer even though he was around my age. He was pulling Lee and Neji, who had been bouncing on an old mans lap, to him. Gaara began tugging Neji until his back was tight against his chest. Then he forced his much larger cock into Neji while directing him to have sex with Lee. Lee was bent over a table with Neji thrusting into him, and Gaara thrusting into Neji.

While I was watching this scene I could feel someone slip their hand under my tight shorts, two of their fingers quickly finding and slipping into my stretched hole. I turned around the best I could.

"Orochimaru-san we have been through this many times I cannot sleep with anyone but Itachi." Of course this was a lie. Itachi let me sleep with whomever I wanted and I could say no if someone asked.

I found this out a little late though. When I was 8 years old and learning the basics of my new life and position, Orochimaru had taken me. I didn't like it but I thought I was a slave and had no choice in the matter.

When Itachi found out about a month later he was angry because I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him because I hated it and I refused to let Itachi touch me all week. Of course I didn't eat and got hit a lot that week but whatever. Then Itachi made the rule that I cold sleep with anyone I wanted to and I could say no to anyone. I was special because no one else was allowed this privilege. I guess he might have a sweet spot for me; after all I am his brother.

Freeing myself from Orochimaru's fingers, I quickly sat down and ate my food, then hurried off to The Invention Room.

The Invention Room is basically a room separate from all the others; in a hall most don't know about. The only way you for you to find out about the room is if Itachi told you; giving you an invitation to go in and fuck whoever you want.

The only things in the room are a hard bed with tough leather straps to bind your feet and arms and a chair in the corner; the bed straps could be tightened to absolutely immobility. This means the person on said machine is unable to move and usually completely naked and vulnerable to whomever wants you. I didn't like the mansion because I was afraid someone would come in that I didn't like.

One time Itachi had ordered me strapped to it for two days and I barely went half an hour without someone shoved inside me.

I laid down on the bed and started doing up the straps. I had gotten flexible enough to strap myself so that I was totally immobile.

"Oh what is this?" I tried to turn my head but I couldn't see who had said that. "I've been waiting all night for the person Itachi told me was going to be here to show up. I'm guessing you are Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He has told me how good you are; even if you can't move." I heard a zipper go down and then I felt something poking almost gently at my ass cheeks.

"You sure are a pretty one. Are you sure you're a boy?" I moaned at the sweet pain of his cock being forced into my opening.

"I heard how you were such a cute boy. Being concerned about your brother's pleasure tonight and all that. But you don't have to worry about your brother's pleasure anymore; I will take that burden off your shoulders if you don't mind. Your brother is quite a screamer you wouldn't think such a calm, quite man would be, but he sure can let out some noises when he is in the middle of a fit of passion. I wonder how loud you can scream."

I was guessing whoever was fucking me was dominating in his and my brother's relationship. I had to admit his cock was bigger than Itachi's; that would give him an advantage. The man didn't say much of anything else for the rest of the night; just kept thrusting in and out. I came several times but it wasn't til about two in the morning before the man was finished. He pulled out of me then released me from my bindings.

I tried to stand up, but my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Gently, I tried again. My legs trembled dangerously, but I stabilized myself by using the wall.

I looked at the man that had just used me. He had blue skin, blue hair and a very muscular build.

"So you're the reason Itachi's ragging libido has seemed to cool down in the past few months."

"Yes, that's me. My name is Kisame. You must be the one that takes care of him when I can not."

"I guess so."

"Good evening, little brother." Itachi greeted not lifting his eyes from the book he had been reading. "How was your night with Kisame?" Itachi finally lifted his head.

"It was good. you have a nice taste in lovers Itachi-sama." I let go of the wall and collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I do. I'm glad you approve of him; he may be taking your place as my personal slave."

"Oh is that so. If I'm not here then where will I be?"

"You could spend sometime as a normal man-whore for a while. I have been getting high offers from Orochimaru lately. He would love to buy you, take you home, and plant his snake seeds in you."

"Itachi, no. Please anything but that. Not Orochimaru, please no!"

"Relax, little brother, I won't allow it if you feel so desperate about the situation. Actually, I have someone that needs to be broken and I think you would be perfect for the job."


	2. Chapter 2

"Little Brother, its time for you to wake up." Itachi shook my shoulder trying to get some reaction from me. It was six in the morning and I had, had a long night with Kisame.

"Did you call me, Itachi-sama?" I asked rubbing my eyes cutely while moving to sit up on the bed, wincing at the pain in my lower regions. Damn, Kisame sure did have a huge cock, and a lot of stamina, not a good combination for anyone's ass.

"You should meet your new pet while he's still asleep I want your opinion on his looks."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

"Good. Oh and Sasuke if you do well on this one it will gain you your freedom." I stopped to stare at my brother looking to make sure he wasn't trying to get my hopes up.

"Yes, Itachi-sama"

_-This is my line break that says 'fuck' to the world XD-_

Sasuke stared at the beautiful blond haired man. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully; his mouth opened slightly showing a pink tongue. "Well what do you think Sasuke?"

"He is gorgeous, Itachi-sama"

"I'm glad you think so because you aren't to touch anyone else until he is broken and properly trained understands?"

"Yes Itachi-sama I will get to work immediately."

"Good boy."

_-My line break that says, "Oh Itachi's leaving! When the cat's away the mice will play", or something like that-_

I leaned back and just watched the gorgeous blond. He was wearing an orange jacket with a black shirt underneath a pair of matching orange paints covered his bottom half. His clothing just wouldn't do! Everything he was wearing was pretty much hideous; the only thing I approved of was the black shirt, and he wouldn't be wearing that either.

I found a knife somewhere and cut open his clothes leaving him exposed. I observed his naked body, a muscular build, a chiseled chest, a yummy six pack, and a nice large cock, I shivered at how large the size was. I stopped putting my hand to my nose, good no blood.

The blonde haired man shivered from the cold air circulating the room. I decided I should stop staring at the Greek god and tie him up preventing him from trying to escape. I started with his hands, they went securely to the head board, then I tied his feet spread eagle so I could have plenty of access, finally I blind folded him and sat back for him to awaken.

Okay so I might have gotten slightly impatient while waiting but hell it was close to ten o'clock. So I made myself of some use by acting as an alarmclock, with the alarm set to blow job. Seriously he was tied up nice and tight and a blow job is always a good way to start the morning, at least that's what Itachi says.

I didn't go straight for the kill, yah I know awesome analogy right? I started to nibble at his thigh leaving marks. After that I started to play with the base of his cock. The boy started to moan in his sleep, gods what a heavy sleeper! I looked at the kid's face damn, but he was beautiful! I couldn't take it any more he had to wake up, and he had to wake up NOW!

I deep throated the blonde, and he screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!?" I didn't reply just started to bob my head up and down.

"Who are you? Stop it!" He screeched. I sniggered a little bit and saw the blonde headed man bite back a moan. I decided to torture him a little; pulling back I let his cock drop from my mouth.

"What's wrong? I thought people liked oral…"

"BASTARD WHO ARE YOU?!"

" You don't have to be so loud dobe…" I took off my pants and t-shirt becoming as naked as him. Pumping my cock I decided to distract him from what I was doing.

"So I take it you didn't like what I was doing. I thought I was fairly good at it."

" No it's just….who are you?" I laughed a little.

"My name is Sasuke, and from now, until I no longer have a reason to be, your master."


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N._ _I am so sorry for the long update I haven't had much motivation for this story. _

_Beta: I took a long time fixing it up too because I was sick with the flu. Sorry! _

**Slave Trade Chapter 3**

"What... WHAT?!" Naruto screeched.

"Have we not already been through this, dobe? I am your master. I own you and you

are my slave. It doesn't matter what you want anymore because you are my SLAVE!!"

Naruto started to screech and wriggle around. "I AM NO ONES SLAVE!"

I just stared back and watched him struggle with his bindings. He got no where beside tiring himself out faster. Finally after his squirming settled I got off of Naruto's lax body and walked to an elegant cabinet standing a few feet from the bed.

Opening the decorative doors, I grabbed a ball gag and a bottle of cherry scented lube from their respective shelves.

Sitting down on the bed beside my slave I set about gagging Naruto.

Using the cherry lube next I began applying it to my fingers. With digits coated I leaned over Naruto's body and pressed my fingers between the sweet cheeks of my little slave. Then I pushed my index finger against Naruto's hole, watching as he tensed and tried to wiggle away.

"Just relax, it will feel better if you don't fight it."

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose calming himself enough so when I pushed my finger into his body I was met with little resistance.

I gently pulled my finger out before just as tenderly pushing back in. I did not want to cause Naruto unnecessary pain though not knowing why I felt that way.

It didn't take long for me to stretch Naruto, but I wasn't able to find that spot that would make him see stars. Pushing my fingers deeper I felt around until Naruto started to pant and then let out a muffled scream.

"Finally," I mumbled.

I hit that spot a few times before withdrawing my fingers. Grabbing the lube I quickly slicked my penis and then pressed it against his spread entrance.

"This will feel better when it quits hurting I promise."

(A/N this has a lot of meaning to me my dad always says that when I get hurt. T.T he is such an ass hole)

I pushed the tip in moving slowly, Naruto tensed up instantly.

"Calm down" I whispered leaning over and brushing kisses across his collar bone, nibbling on his neck until he relaxed. When I was fully inside him I was sweating with the self-control it took to not just thrust wildly.

This guy was so a virgin, he was just too tight to be anything else. I loved the idea of me being his first. Soon I couldn't take it any longer and started a slow pace of thrusting.

When he started to move against me I moaned and started thrusting harder.

All the while I kept looking for that one spot. That spot that would make him scream in ecstasy. Changing my angle I thrust hard and I knew I hit it when he shivered.

I drew back and plunged into him again and again.

Naruto was screaming, only the sound was muffled by that damned gag. I needed to hear him moan. I wanted to hear him scream my name when he came.

Before I knew what was happening the ball gag was off. I could hear his panting, and moaning, such delicious sounds. I was moaning along with him as Naruto did his best to move against me.

I wasn't exactly coming up with coherent thoughts right now. I had released all of Naruto's bindings and we were now moving in sync with one another. In, out, in, out.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Oh god, that voice! I reached over, grabbing a hold of Naruto's erection and started pumping it. "Go... going to cum," Naruto cried out.

As he spilled his seed into my hand I was right behind him releasing my own seed into his body. Drained from our activities we collapsed together.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"More than six years as a sex slave."

"Kay."

Naruto passed out after that and I was soon to follow.

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I had left Kisame in bed; I didn't want him complaining about not getting enough sleep. I sat at my desk chair, looking at the calendar on my desk.

Today was the tenth year anniversary of me running this place. I looked out of the small window in my office. I guess he really wasn't coming back

Not many people knew this, but I didn't start the slave trade here.

My master/lover had started it and he passed it on to me when he got bored with the trade. And me.

I was only 13 when I gained this place but he had taught me everything I would need to know. I wouldn't lie; I had been in love with him, Ryozo.

He was my first and he owned me, still did technically.

His last words were if he didn't come back after the 10th year of leaving, I was a free man.

He told me he would be watching the whole time and not to get caught or he would punish me. I always knew that he would show up, just barge into the harem; he would bind me over the desk like he always had and take me on the spot before getting back to work with the harem.

I guess I was free now. It had been 10 years without seeing Ryozo. I fought the urge to cry, I loved the asshole.

Ryozo had a very business feel to him, he wasn't a huge man, but he was tall and proportioned correctly, towering over other people. Red hair with black streaks ran down his back, sharp golden eyes seemed to cut right through you. Ryozo had to be the scariest man you could meet. He could even make Orochimaru piss his pants.

I sighed, I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. I had paper work to attend to.

It didn't take thirty minutes before someone was knocking on my door. Opening the door I saw one of the slave girls standing in front of me.

"Itachi-sama! There is someone here and he is demanding your company we can't hold him back any longer!"

"It's okay, send him in." The girl bowed and ran off down the hall. It took only a few seconds for someone to gracefully glide into my room.

"It's nice to see you again, koi." I stood quickly, knocking over my chair in my haste.

"RYOZO!" I stared at the other man; trying to keep myself from shaking. Ryozo walked across the room to where I was standing. He pulled me close to him and kissed me full on the lips, I melted at the touch, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you, pet."

"Ryozo," I whimpered curling into the man.

"Now I think it's time to see your work." I shuddered as a sudden feeling of dread washed over me


	4. Chapter 4

Slave Trade chp 4

**Slave Trade ch.4**

_**Disclaimer: TiffyHatake does not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.**_

I swallowed the feeling of dread. I had kept up Ryozo's business, the harem was flourishing. There was nothing for me to be afraid of.

We went through hours of paperwork. I showed him all of the new renovations. It was slightly boring but Ryozo seemed pleased with what I had done with the company.

It wasn't until about dusk that everything went wrong. I had forgotten completely about Kisame…

After we went through hours of work Ryozo finally decided to call it a night.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, Koi." I smiled slightly and didn't argue when Ryozo pulled me into his lap. He kissed my neck and out of instinct I moved my head so he would have more room to work with.

"You have been such a good boy the past years. I don't know if I could have ran the business better myself."

"I wouldn't say that." I mumbled. Ryozo bit my neck and I moaned.

"You deserve a reward." His hand found its way into my shirt. I gasped as he played with my nipples, then moaned as he pinched them almost painfully. I started to pant; only _he_ could make me this horny with only a few touches.

"Mas-ter" I gasped

"I see you have missed me, my pet." I looked up and saw his sadistic expression that made me so horny and afraid at the same time.

"So shall we move this business meeting else were?" I stood up, took his hand and dragged him to my bedroom hoping that Kisame wouldn't be there still. It was getting late and I didn't want to be interrupted.

!- - -! - - -!

I lay panting against my pillows, Ryozo was leaning against a pillow sucking on a pocky stick. He never was a smoker but he had a sweet tooth after sex. My ass hurt that hell, had he gotten bigger over the years? Was that even possible? I closed my eyes and could feel sleep sweeping over me. I was almost completely unconscious when I heard voices. Kisame had shown up…_shit_.

I could hear them talking and was hoping that I could wake up so maybe nothing bad would happen, I knew how possessive Kisame was. "Who are you?" Kisame asked he sounded angry I could

"I'm Ryozo Moujuu, Itachi's master."

"Since when?" I think it was sensible to believe Kisame was pissed…

"Since he was very young." Ryozo said curtly not bothering to move. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kisame, Itachi's lover."

"Since when?"

"Since a few months ago."

"I see, well I guess that means you would like me to leave then."

"Hell yes!" Kisame growled

"Oh please do lower your tone, you'll wake up Itachi." Ryozo sighed and went to move off the bed.

"He's asleep? He _never _sleeps!"

"Hm, oh yes he's an insomniac." I could feel the weight shift as master got off the bed.

"So why does the owner of this place have a master? Shouldn't he be the super boss…or something?" Kisame asked

"Itachi isn't the owner, I am. He's only the manager. I let him take over while I was doing business over seas." He explained. Ryozo didn't bother with Kisame anymore and just left more than likely completely nude. Kisame sat then and lay down on the bed.

"You should tell me these things, Itachi." He whispered, still sounding pissed.

"You're only a slave I don't have to tell you anything." I found myself mumbling still practically asleep.

_(Sasuke's P.O.V)_

I woke up next to my beautiful new pet, his blonde hair shining in the mid morning sun looking like gold. His beautiful body pressed close to my smaller one. I don't know how long I had been staying there but my stomach growled so loud that it woke him up. He rolled over and looked at me, his gorgeous Persian blue eyes glazed over sleepily.

Naruto sat up and looked at me. "Sasuke?" Naruto winced. "My butt hurts." He said a little childishly. I remembered my first time and how badly it hurt on the morning after. I couldn't walk and Itachi had brought me breakfast…the first and only time ever.

I decided that maybe I shouldn't make him walk around much today. I kissed his forehead and told him to go back to sleep. He followed my orders and I couldn't have been happier.

_(Kakashi's P.O.V) _

I petted Iruka's head as it bobbed up and down on my member. He moaned and I fisted and pulled some of that luscious, silky brown hair. He moaned even louder and I thrust into his warm cavern. It didn't take long for me to cum. He swallowed it all and moved to straddle my lap. I wondered if he could hear my heart beat faster. He kissed me and I could taste my own essence in his mouth.

"Well it looks like someone has been finding ways to entertain himself."

My head turned towards the door and to my complete shock Ryozo walked in…naked. Of course this was Ryozo when ever did he wear clothes?

"Well look who has come back to his roots. Couldn't stay away from the old harem could you?" I chuckles

Iruka moved out of my lap and got on his knees and Ryozo walked over and started to pet Iruka's head. Ryozo found a seat on the bed next to me. Iruka moved in between Ryozo's thighs and started doing the same thing to Ryozo that he did to me.

I could see red, but I guess sharing is what you do when you fall for a man that lives in a harem.

"So how is my old friend?" Ryozo asked me while leaning over to kiss my cheek. I moved so he got my mouth. Sex with Ryozo was always amazing especially if you were angry, it was so hot! He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I nibbled it, Iruka moaned I took a glance at him and saw that he was staring at us intensely. I could clearly see his man hood in between his legs, it was so arousing!

Ryozo started to rip my shirt off I hadn't bothered to take it off earlier with Iruka. My clothes were off and soon I was being tortured by Ryozo's mouth on my neck and chest. He moved up and gave Iruka some attention.

"Come here bitch." He growled, and as a good little whore Iruka moved over to Ryozo.

"You know you've always been one of my favorites, Iruka." Ryozo said and pulled him closer. He kissed Iruka's neck and moved his hand to play with Iruka's sac. Iruka moaned and closed his eyes, his body shuddering.

"Your hand is cold, master." He mumbled and gripped his thighs his expression was beautiful. I always loved looking at his face that cute little scar across his tan face. My cock was fully alive by this time.

"He is a beauty isn't he, Kakashi?" Ryozo commented smirking at me while his hand continued to play with Iruka. Iruka was whimpering lowly in the back of his throat.

"Please, please master let-let me cum." The brunette begged

Iruka was one of the only whores that could hold his orgasm, but it was painful for him and always made him weak when he had an orgasm. I usually didn't make him hold it in very long but, like he has been trained to he holds it in as much as possible.

"No I don't think you should Iruka." Ryozo said, Iruka whined a little but didn't say anything else to complain or argue.

"Why don't you take over from here, Kakashi?" Ryozo gave me a small wink. I felt my heart to sink down in my stomach. Did he know? Did he know that the feelings I had for Iruka were not just physical, or was it that he wanted free live porn to watch?

Oh well no sense to argue. I swallowed and moved over to Iruka kissing him while groping his ass. Ryozo moved over and Iruka crawled onto me. I bit his nipple and moved so his entrance was lined up to my penis.

Without warning I thrust into him making him moan loudly. He started moving up and down on top of my cock. "K-kashi!" He gasped when I hit his sweet spot.

I held his hips firmly and started to slam him onto me as hard as I could, he screamed over and over, closing his eyes and throwing his head back and forth. I moved so I could go in deeper.

He maneuvered onto his back, his legs around my waist. Ryozo came behind me and started biting and licking my entrance. I gasped then moaned I could feel his finger insert into my entrance. Ryozo stretched me quickly, then came behind me and entered.

I groaned loudly. I had forgotten how large he was. Poor Itachi, he would be dealing with this a lot more now and probably not be able to move very often. Ryozo started pounding me into Iruka. Both of us wound up screaming and I could feel Ryozo biting my neck and clawing at my skin. So Ryozo was frustrated with something. Otherwise the sex wouldn't be this kinky.

Iruka clenched around me tightly.

"Master I-I need to cum, please master, please." I could hear Iruka sob and thrust back onto my member.

"Go ahead love." Ryozo said and by the urgency of his thrusts I could tell he was close. Iruka screamed loudly one more time before cumming all over the bed and his stomach. I followed quickly not able to take pleasurable attacks from both sides.

I collapsed on top of the pleasure slave and felt Ryozo fill my rectum.

"What was that all of that about?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I wish someone would have warned me that my fuck toy found a fish to spend his nights with." Ryozo growled slamming his fist into the mattress.

Iruka sunk back into the mattress Ryozo would never hurt a customer during sex, but he didn't mind having his way with one of the slaves to take his frustrations out on. I put my arm around him trying to comfort him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked knowing that Ryozo wasn't one to brood over something he didn't like without trying to fix it first.

"The bitch and his toy are going to pay." Ryozo got that creepy smile on his face that made my heart drop to my stomach. Poor, poor Itachi…


End file.
